yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Scar's dark purpose to be king/Timon's dreamhome discovered
Here is how Scar seek a dark purpose in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. Meanwhile, a mouse came out and started preening in the light and sniffing. Just as it got frightened, a large lion paw swooped down suddenly and caught him. It turned out to be Scar, holding the squeaking and struggling mouse in his paw while talking to it while playing with it. Scar: Life's not fair, is it? You see I... well, I... shall never be King. (exhaled lightly) And you... shall never see the light of another day. (closed his mouth with laughter while started to place the mouse on his extended tongue) Adieu... (quietly laughed) Zazu: Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food? Scar: (light sighed with the mouse under his paw) What do you want? Zazu: I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way. (bowing) So, you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning. Just then, the mouse ran away from Scar. Scar: Oh now look, Zazu, you've made me lose my lunch. Zazu: Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia. Scar: Oooh... I quiver with FEAR. Scar suddenly begin crouching down, baring his teeth at Zazu. Zazu: (concerned) Now, Scar, don't look at me that way... HELP! Scar quickly pounced him, catching him in his mouth. Mufasa: (almost immediately and off-camera) Scar! Scar: (with his mouthful) Mm-hmm? Mufasa: Drop him. Zazu: (speaking from Scar's mouth) Impeccable timing, Your majesty. As Scar spat Zazu out, he was covered with saliva. Zazu: Ech. Scar: (sarcastically overjoyed) Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners. Mufasa: Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba. Scar: (faking astonishment) That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful. With Scar turning and started scraping his claws on the rock wall, Zazu cringed at the sound. Scar: (admiring his claws) Must have slipped my mind. Zazu: Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line! Then, Scar clicked his teeth at Zazu, who has flown near his face. Zazu took cover behind Mufasa's foreleg. Scar bended down to speak to him. Scar: Well, I was first in line... until the little hairball was born. Mufasa: (lowering his head and meeting Scar eye to eye) That "hairball" is my son... and your future king. Scar: Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy. (turning away and started to exit) Mufasa: (warning) Don't turn your back on me, Scar. Scar: (looking back) Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me. Mufasa: (roared and literally jumped in front of Scar, baring his teeth for the first time) Is that a challenge? Scar: Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you. Zazu: Pity! Why not? Scar: (looking at Zazu) Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength... (looking at Mufasa) I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool. And so, Scar exited away from Mufasa and Zazu. Zazu: (sighed deeply) There's one in every family, Sire... Two in mine, actually. (perched on Mufasa's shoulder) And they always manage to ruin special occasions. Mufasa: What am I going to do with him? Zazu: He'd make a very handsome throw rug. Mufasa: (chiding) Zazu! Zazu: And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him. Mufasa: (chuckling as they exit) Back with Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and their company they arrived at the the piled rocks that mark Timon's new dream home spot. Timon: This is it, Everybody. Home sweet home! And I don't gotta share it with anybody. Ha ha ha! Jiminy Cricket: But, Timon, don't you get lonely out here? Timon: Lonely? Try commitment-free. (tied up a hammock and lies down) The elbow-to-elbow life reminds me a little too much of home. This place has everything. Cool refreshments (as Pumbaa hands him a massive bowl of slush), cozy little hammock, a lovely water feature—and it's all mine. Batty Koda: Well, I can see where this is going. Pumbaa: Oh. (takes in the fact that he's not being factored in and tries to handle it bravely) Pips: Obviously. Pumbaa: Well... it's really coming together, Timon, so, uh, so I guess I'll just be going. (walking off slowly) Timon: Wait a minute, now wait-wa-wait. There's no law that says you have to go. I mean, if you want— Pumbaa: (zipping back immediately) Ooh, great! I already made up two beds! With that, the grass beds were made for everyone. Pumbaa: One for everyone. Timon: (yawns luxuriantly) Ohh! Gee, all this construction work has me bushed. Think I'll turn in early. So, he crawled over the smaller bed and makes himself comfortable. Timon: Ahh! Yeah... As Jiminy and his friends were making themselves comfortable in their beds, Pumbaa circled around twice, then stuffed himself into his bed. Pumbaa: Ahh... Good night. Timon: Sleep tight. Pumbaa: Dream of bedbugs tonight. Pips: And if so, deon't let'em bite. Timon: Ahh. Jiminy Cricket: Goodnight, Everyone. Crysta: Night, Jiminy. And so, they all fell asleep for the night. Timon: (narrating) Home sweet home indeed. Soon, a rainstorm gently crossed the savannah. Multiplane as the thunder rumbes. Then, the camera approached to Rafiki's baobab tree. Inside the tree, he was doing hand paintings on the wall, completing a lion cub. Rafiki: (muttering to himself, in which the word "Simba" can be heard) Hmm... (chuckles and completing the ceremonial crown in the painting) Simba. Then, the screen faded to black, keeping the painting of the cub as a crossover. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225